Being Drunk is Reason Enough
by lsdanddolphinhands
Summary: Weiss finds Ruby hung-over at her apartment, amongst other things...


_AN: You know when you do that thing where you put shit off for later? What's it called? Fuck it I'll figure it out later. Also I keep constantly writing and rewriting everything because I'm never happy with my work. I'm just kind of okay with this one, but I wanted to put _something _out._

* * *

"Ruby?" Weiss entered the apartment and closed the door behind her. Everything was silent. Something was wrong.

"Ruby? Are you alright?" she called out again, anxiety seeping into her mind. It was almost one o'clock, and Ruby was never the type to sleep in. Weiss pocketed her key and walked into the kitchen, searching for the red haired girl.

"Ruby?" Weiss cautiously whispered. She stopped in her tracks when she heard a groan coming from the living room.

"Ruby, what-" Ruby weakly held up a finger as Weiss approached her slumped against the couch.

"Not so loud..." Ruby whispered as she nursed her head.

"What happened? Are you okay, what-" Weiss stopped when she caught sight of the several glass bottles stacked up precariously in the corner. She narrowed her eyes.

"Ruby, are you hung over?" Weiss almost shouted. Ruby flinched at Weiss raising her voice.

"Um..." Ruby squeezed her eyes shut, attempting to relieve her head ache. "I was with Yang and I think she- I think I remember drinking, maybe? Probably. So, I'm guessing I might be-" Ruby swallowed. "Hung... over. Hi there Weiss, did you just come over?"

"Ugh, Ruby. Why would you do something like this?" Weiss started to lecture her as she went back into the kitchen to get a glass of water and some aspirin.

"Yang's idea."

Weiss rolled her eyes as she handed Ruby the water and pills. "Of course it was." She looked around the apartment. The living room was a mess. Glass bottles were scattered around, there was a stack of dvds in a pile next to the shelf, and a pile of blankets in the corner.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," Weiss brushed some hair out of Ruby's hair.

"Five more minutes. My head's killing me," she groaned. Weiss sighed and shook her head. Might as well give her five minutes, it wasn't like she was in a hurry anyway. The only reason she came here wasbecause she had nothing to do for the day. She glanced around the living room again. She clicked her tongue. Might as well help clean up... She swore, Ruby would be the death of her.

Weiss started with the pile of blankets first. She went to pick it up but screamed and leapt back when the blankets stirred. Ruby was jolted up at the sound of Wwiss screaming.

"Weiss? Wha-"

"Could you guys keep it down?" the pile of blankets said. Weiss furrowed her brows and pulled the blankets off, revealing a large bearded man. Weiss almost screamed again.

"Why do you have a homeless man in your apartment?!" Weiss whisper-shouted at Ruby, who looked just as puzzled as her.

"Muh- I'm not homeless, could we please not-"

"Why are you here? What on earth happened here last night?" Weiss put her hands on her hips. The bearded man slowly raised himself into a seated position.

Ruby gasped and snapped her fingers. She walked over to the man and leaned over him. "You're Jack! From the Achieve Men!" The bearded man rubbed his temple and nodded. "What are you doing in my apartment?! Woah... what happened last night?"

"Would tell you if I could, ladies," he pulled out his phone and thumbed through his notifications. "Can't remember a thing. Crap, I gotta get back. Thanks for letting me crash, I guess." And with that, he exited the apartment.

"Well. That was... interesting," Ruby commented, seemingly recovered from her previous state. She put both her arms over her head and stretched, resulting in several satisfying cricks. Suddenly Ruby gasped and her hand went to a spot on her hip. "Ow! What...?"

Weiss looked at her in confusion. Slowly, Ruby pulled down the hem of her pants at her hip.

"Oh. Oh no." Ruby's eyes widened in shock. Weiss cocked a brow.

"What is it, Ruby?"

She spun around to present her exposed hip to Weiss. On it, there was a little cartoon face with the words 'Property of: Yang Xiao Long'. Weiss's shock turned into anger. Then she realized that the little cartoon face was of Yang winking, a mischevious smile ever-present on her smug little cartoon face.

Weiss looked up at Ruby, speechless. Ruby had a nervous smile on her face, wincing at the sore spot that the tatto was.

"Ruby. Go take a shower," she almost growled. Ruby quickly nodded and bolted to the bathroom. Weiss took her phone out and less than nicely thumbed Yang's contact. She put it up to her ear and impatiently tapped her foot as she listened to the ringing.

It ringed twice before Yang picked up.

"Mmm 'llo?" her sleepy voice greeted.

"Yang! What did you do?! There was a large bearded man in Ruby's living room, she has a-"

"Just kidding, leave your message after the beep, I'll get back to ya!"

"Oh, for the love of- really, Yang?!" Weiss angrily hung up her phone and pocketed it. She paused and took a deep breath to calm herself down. Getting riled up by Yang's stupid voice mail would do her no good. God knows how many times Yang had done that to her before. She didn't want Yang to get the satisfaction? Weiss instead kept her anger bottled up for now, saving it for when she was actually face to face with the blonde.

Weiss simply distracted herself by cleaning the apartment, although she couldn't help the flash of irritation that flared everytime she found more bottles in the nooks and crannies of the place. She was silent, listening to Ruby shower as she cleaned. Then, she found a note taped to the side of the trash can with '4 Weiss 'weiss cold sno princes' shnee' written in big, barely legible handwriting. She unstuck it and unfolded the paper. Inside was just a mess of untidy writing and pictures.

On top was written, 'hi weiss'. Then below it was a response, 'oh hello ruuuuuuubbbaby'. At least that's what she assumed the curly letters meant. Below it continued.

'so wiss, i rly lik ur hair its vry whiet and prty'

'o tanks u ruby. i like ur'

'cut the doo doo babe i no ur super hot fr me'

'omg no bbaka' And beside it was what she assumed was her face, mouth in an 'o' with a sweat drop running down her face.

'i kneu it from tha mo we met evrynoe it'

'i do but im gunn hide my feeLs undar and icy exterror b/c im scared 2 sho ppl my true feelings cos durng shildhood my parnts dint show me anough attntion'

Weiss blinked at that. The statement was not entirely untrue, but she had never told anyone that., not even Ruby. Not yet, at least.

'its ok weiss im gon car try 2 chip way dat icy outside n slowly warm u up 2 me'

'oh ruby i luv u' and beside it was either a heart shape or something quite vulgar.

'n then ruby n weiss make out n live happ ever aft'

'ruby playd bye ruby ice quean playd by yang'

Weiss turned slightly pink. That was... offensive in the least offensive way. Honest, yet it poked fun at her. And also quite observant. Drunk Yang maybe wasn't such a bad thing after all. The note certainly quelled the dull, angry feeling in the pit of her stomach she had for Yang.

"Hey, Weiss, I know you're mad at Yang or whatever, but it's really not a big deal, I mean we can get tattos removed no problem nowadays and I really don't like seeing you mad and shouty at Yang because it tears at me and anyways it was probably half my fault too so really really sorr-" Ruby was interrupted as Weiss gave her a hug. She was surprised for a myriad of reasons. Weiss was mad at her not 5 minutes ago, right? Ruby quickly erased her thoughts as she put her arms around Weiss. Now was hugging time, not question time. Question time was just now.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure silently approached the two. Her eyes widened at the sight of Sun Wukong strolling around her apartment in nothing but his boxers. He gave her thumbs up and she responded with a shushing gesture and waved at him to get out, silently looking to him and back to Weiss, who was still blisfully oblivious in Ruby's arms. Sun made an 'o' and made his way to the door, but not before creeping up to the kitchen island and grabbing a banana with his tail.

"What was that? Is somebody here-" Weiss started, but Ruby shushed and gripped her tighter, pulling her haid to rest back on her shoulder. Sun silently opened a window and climbed down the fire escape.

"No, no, honey. Just the wind," Ruby muttered. Yang certainly had some explaining to do.

* * *

Yang slowly opened her eyes as the first rays of sunlight hit her eyes. She sat up and immediately felt her skull throb like someone had taken a tire iron to her head

"Ugh... what happened last night...?" she muttered, nursing her head. She slowly looked around at her surroundings. She was in her bedroom. And in her bed. And beside her was Blake and several bottles. Ah. She had been drinking, then. She couldn't really remember. Yang got out of her bed, shuffling over to the kitchen to get herself some water. She opened her bedroom door and stopped dead in her tracks. It was as if a tornado had a personal vendetta against Yang, because everything was wrecked. She shuffled back into her bed and went back to sleep. She couldn't deal with that shit first thing in the morning, leave that for future Yang.

As she lay on the bed, she felt a slight stinging sensation on her hip. She sat up and pulled down the hem of her pants to take a look. On it, there was a cartoon face of someone she thought looked like Ruby, with the words 'butts' i ked in underneath.

"... crap."


End file.
